Just Happens to Hurt
by Little-Black-Magic-Witch
Summary: Sometimes, it seems, we can trust the most complete strangers with our darkest secrets.


_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Just Happens to Hurt_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A Smallville Fanfiction_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer : _

_Smallville and anything of the like are NOT mine. _

_However, characters such as Kyla Mills are._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One - I've Only Just Met You...**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter Summary:

_Sometimes, it seems, we can trust perfect strangers with our darkest secrets. _

_Sometimes... _

_Those secrets are ones you never wanted to be heard... _

_For fear of the consequences. _

_But... those strangers may not be strangers for long._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was raining when the semi pulled into the small town of Smallville. Cloudy skies seemed to be warning the residents of the small town that things would be hectic.

A young girl, tall and skinny, deep dark brown eyes and dark brown almost black hair stepped out of the truck's passenger door. She wore a simple pair of blue jeans and wore a dark blue sweater. Her hair cascaded over her face as if she was hiding. The man driving the semi stepped out. He was a tall man, almost burly. He had stubble on his chin and a balding head, both of which were graying from brown. He had strange blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

The girl asked the man something and he nodded. She went back into the truck and came out with a heavy bag, its contents unknown. She made her way into the Talon, not once glancing at the man she was with.

----------

Talon, August 1st , Noon

Clark walked into the Talon with Chloe at his side, only mintues after the arrival of the truck.

"Can I get you anything?" he heard Lana ask the girl.

"..." was the answer.

"Are you alright...?" Lana asked her.

"As good as I can be. Do you have a library here?" the girl asked, glancing up from the seat.

"No... Do you need one?" Lana asked her, slightly weirded out.

"Not really." she answered solemnly. Clark made his way over to the two.

"Lana, Chloe wanted to ask you something." Clark told Lana, taking her place by the girl.

"Back exit..?" the girl whispered to Clark, slowly standing up. Clark grabbed her arm carefully and lead her out the back.

"Can you get me somewhere safe...?" the girl asked him, heaving her bag back over her back.

"Yeah.. Get in.." Clark said, montioning to his red pickup. She complied.

----------

Just Outside the Kent Farm, August 1st, 12:58 pm

Clark carried the now sleeping girl into his loft. He set her bag on the floor next to her and eased off her shoes. She moaned as if in pain as she slept on, and Clark felt slightly guilty for not telling the man who brought her into Smallville were she was. Clark sat on the floor near her and looked through her bag using his x-ray vision. He noted heavy books, inculding a few Harry Potter books. It was basically bare except for that. He checked over once more and accidently looked at her shoes. There was a hollow. So the girl had secrets.

"Mommy.. where's Daddy?" the girl moaned as if stuck in a dream. Clark mused over that for nearly an hour when she began to moan again.

"N..n...no... n..not again... no..." she cried out in her sleep. Clark roused her and calmed her down.

"I thought you were another dream...Oh god... I don't even know your name!" the girl rasped.

"It's Clark. Clark Kent. And you?" Clark asked her.

"Kyla. Kyla Mills . I've only just met you, but something tells me I can trust you. I need help. I've been raped." The girl started.

"Raped? I should-" Clark started.

"It's not the first time. He's been raping me for years. I need someone who can help me. I'm pregnant. Not by choice or want. I want to go back to being a kid. But I haven't been one since I was 3. Do you have someone with money you can trust?" Kyla asked him.

"I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay. My first chapter is completed. I know that some characters are out of character, but they need to start out this way.

_-Karaine Black_


End file.
